In the Flesh
by Stella1511
Summary: Sequel to Live and Let Die. Draco Malfoy has given everything he could have ever wanted to his son. When he is finally offered a job deserving of him and meets a man like no other, perhaps he can finally have what he wants as well.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had never felt so out of place in his whole life. He glanced around the large tent where he was surrounded by the loudest family he had ever met. And there were more redheads than he could care to count.

He watched his son with his boyfriend, smiling and laughing. It was their graduation, they had finished Hogwarts and we're going to start a new chapter of their lives. Scorpius insisted on having his party with Albus and Rose because he wanted to have a big event, which it wouldn't be if he had one on his own. As much as Draco didn't want to go to a party with the Weasleys and Potters, it was what Scorpius wanted and it was his special day.

So that's how Draco Malfoy found himself in the corner of a tent in Molly and Arthur Weasley's garden. He thanked Merlin that Teddy was here.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Teddy said, smiling fondly at his cousin and God-brother.

Scorpius reached forward towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Albus' waist, "Yes, they are," Draco said, his lips tugging upwards.

"What do you think about them going to Romania?" Teddy asked.

"I wish Scorpius wasn't so relaxed. Albus is going there to do work experience for a year. Merlin knows what Scorpius will be doing all year," Draco said with a sigh.

"He'll be fine. He'll get onto that muggle course in New York. He wants to be an artist and for that he needs to travel and do new things… and anyway, he deserves a break after everything he's been through."

"I just hope he gets a job out there, is all."

"I'm sure he will, he's hard working," Teddy said, "Are you going to miss him?"

Draco gave a small smile and nodded, "Of course. You're in Italy. Scorpius will be in Romania and then off to New York to that art school. I haven't really got any family left here. My mother and my wife both passed away. My father is in Azkaban still."

Teddy's hesitance was obvious but he said, "Have you thought about… dating again?"

The eldest Malfoy laughed slightly, "I'm an old man, Teddy. I can't start dating again."

Teddy smirked, "You're not that old, Uncle Draco."

"How's things with Serena?"

"Great, she's actually coming here today. She still hasn't met all the family so I thought this would be the perfect occasion."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Won't Veela number one be upset?"

"Victoire? Probably. It's been years since we were together though so I'm not going to separate Serena and my family for her sake. Plus, me and Serena have been together for nearly two years now. It's ridiculous that she hasn't met everyone already."

As if on queue, Serena walked into the tent. She was a very beautiful girl, Draco had to admit. She was petite and curvy and she had a certain appeal in character. She was a charming woman.

He spotted Harry talking to George Weasley. He caught Draco's eye and gave a friendly smile which Draco returned.

Draco began to think about Astoria. She would have hated a gathering like this. She always took Draco and Scorpius to very classy, albeit boring, parties in France. She enjoyed sophisticated evenings drinking fine wine and having seemingly intellectual conversations. And probably gossiping with her girlfriends.

He couldn't help but smile. He missed Astoria a lot. She was probably his best friend in the world. He didn't have any friends after the war. He had pushed everyone away with his actions. In the later years of their marriage, she was probably like a sister to him. He had been devastated when she died. He felt so lonely and isolated.

Draco could not pretend that him and Astoria truly love each other in a romantic way. They both married out of obligation. She was a kind woman, a wonderful woman and Draco had loved her, just not in that way. Draco still had to keep up his family's reputation even after the war. He decided that reputation would end with him, Scorpius didn't have to be anybody else but himself. He didn't know why he kept it up sometimes, perhaps it was his pride. Or perhaps he had become so used to pretending to be someone else that he would never be able to do anything or love anyone he truly wanted.

If Draco was truly honest, he had known for a long time he was more attracted to men than women. He appreciated women's beauty and femininity but when he thought about being with a man, a fire was ignited within him. He accepted it about himself. But that didn't mean he would ever act on these feelings.

Sometimes, he looked at Scorpius and was jealous of everything he had. He was able to be with anyone he wanted. He was with another boy who he was in love with passionately. He could go to Romania and New York and study art. And it was all because Draco had let him. Every once in awhile he would question if he should have been more like his father, been stricter with Scorpius. But then he looked at Scorpius and saw how happy he was and he was content that he was able to give the confidence to his son to live his life the way he wanted to.

Suddenly a tall, mature redhead approached him. Draco couldn't help admire the man. He was broad and lean. He had bold facial features; his bright blue eyes and rugged red hair was typical of the Weasleys but there was something about this man that was different.

Draco dismissed such thoughts about a Weasley of all people.

The man out of nowhere had a drink which he handed to Draco. He immediately recognised it as firewhisky and accepted it, thinking it might make this whole situation a little bit more bearable.

"You look like you needed it. You've been hiding in the corner all night," the man said, with a charming grin.

Draco shrugged and quickly slipped into his proud persona, "I'm not used to these types of gatherings."

"What, where people are having fun?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh and took a sip of his drink, "Yes, exactly."

The man laughed loudly and Draco couldn't help but blush ever so slightly, "I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley."

"I think you're the only Weasley I haven't had the pleasure of meeting," Draco's sarcasm seeped through his voice.

"That's a shame. I'm the best one," Charlie wriggled his eyebrows.

Draco couldn't help but smile and looked down. Yes, Charlie Weasley was attractive (why was he admitting a Weasley was attractive) but Draco couldn't fall into the trap.

"Scorpius is a great boy," Charlie abruptly said, his eyeline following Scorpius and Albus.

They were holding hands, now speaking to Harry. Scorpius liked Harry Potter. Draco knew that. Sometimes it annoyed Draco. Harry had been his enemy all the way through school. Seeing his son getting on so well with his former enemy was a strange thing.

"He is," Draco agreed.

"I mean, at first I wasn't sure about Albus and Scorpius together, but now I know he's amazing."

Draco knew what Charlie was referring to and immediately became defensive, "He had good reason for acting the way he did in the beginning."

Charlie's mouth opened and he coughed awkwardly, "I know that now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm very sorry for what happened to Scorpius' mother… I just… Albus was in a really bad way around that time. He loves Scorpius a lot."

"Well, Albus is a wonderful boy too."

"Uncle Draco!"

Teddy suddenly caught Draco's attention, leading Serena towards him. Serena kissed both of his cheeks, a greeting Italians shared with the French and he was therefore extremely used to it after living in France for over ten years.

"Serena," Teddy squeezed her hand and she looked over at Charlie, "This is Uncle Charlie. The one who lives in Romania, at the dragon reserve."

Draco had forgotten that Charlie was the Weasley who was a dragon trainer. Scorpius would probably be seeing a lot more of Charlie, Draco mused. How lucky his son was. Draco mentally kicked himself yet again.

Draco tried to stay for the entirety of the party but after two more glasses of firewhisky, he was tired and ready to go home. He said goodbye to Scorpius and Albus, his son trying to persuade him to stay a bit longer with no luck. He thanked Molly and Arthur for having him and Harry for organising the party in the first place, as much as it irked him to do so. Teddy and Serena had already left after some very uncomfortable stares from Victoire.

As he left the tent, he couldn't resist the urge to glance back at Charlie Weasley, who so happened to be looking at him already. The man flashed him a charming smile and nodded at him. Draco rushed out and apparated immediately.

He tossed and turned in his large, lonely bed, struggling to sleep. His thoughts were consumed by Charlie Weasley.

~x~

 _Hello everyone! So this is a sequel to my story, Live and Let Die. You could probably read one without the other, but I wouldn't recommend it. There's bits that probably wouldn't make sense. I'm excited to hear what you all think about it, so please review and tell me what you thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat in the study of Malfoy Manor one evening, reading the Daily Prophet. There were a couple of pictures of Scorpius and Albus a few pages in, walking hand in hand down Diagon Alley. It was bound to happen every once in awhile. When the press found out about their relationship in the first place, it was all over the front page. The sons of former enemies, in a romantic relationship was without a doubt going to create a buzz.

He threw the prophet down on the table. Merlin, I'm bored, Draco thought. He hadn't had a job in two months. Draco was a Potions Master and he was well known for it. He was probably one of the best in Europe. He had invented some amazing and vital potions for the healing industry.

But he wasn't appreciated. Draco had never had a job that he was allowed to stay at for more than a year and a half. In France, they had been slightly more accepting. Well, they didn't know who he was immediately, was the truth. They would employ him for his credentials, and then the rumour mill would start to circulate and they would 'let him go'. His angered Draco. He had money coming in from the potions he had invented, but he wanted a steady job. He hated being stuck at home.

Especially without Astoria. And soon, without Scorpius too.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house. He expected it was Albus, he was supposed to be coming around though he thought he would have flooed straight to the house.

Draco opened the door without second thought and was faced with Percy Weasley. Draco greeted Percy and they went to the study.

Percy had been finding Draco jobs for years. After the war and Draco's trial, Percy was assigned to Draco as the person to watch him, the person for Draco to report back to. However, he was also supposed to rehabilitate Draco and integrate him into society. Draco had always thought it was supposed to be a punishment from the ministry to be under the wing of a Weasley.

However, Draco and Percy actually got on fairly well. Percy was not the most interesting person and by far, not the most interesting Weasley. But he was straightforward and straight-talking. Draco found that he was an easy person to get on with. And he was dedicated to Draco. He was only supposed to appoint him work for two years, but Percy had been helping him ever since then.

"So… I have really good news. Someone has contacted me to offer you a very permanent job," Percy said with a wide smile.

"You would think after all these years they would have heard about the former death eater, Draco Malfoy," Draco said, resentment ridden in his voice.

"They actually asked for you personally. Believe it or not."

"What?" Draco said with confusion.

"I know, but it's true. They asked for you, Draco."

"Why…? Who?"

"You've achieved a lot Draco and some people have recognised it. They need a new potions master, their previous one has died. It's the dragon reserve in Romania," Percy said almost excitedly.

"The dragon reserve? They want me to be their potions master? But why?"

"Come on Draco, you're an excellent potions master, anyone with brains can see that. Can I write them back and say yes?"

"Of course!" Draco said automatically. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he regretted it, "Wait no… No, I have to speak to my son first about this."

"Well sure. But I need an answer by tomorrow. They're eager to hear from you."

Percy left very soon and Draco spent a moment taking this in. It made no sense to Draco whatsoever. The Romanian dragon reserve was one of the largest reserves in the world. They wouldn't just pick a potions master without proper consideration. This was a great opportunity for Draco.

But Draco had to think about Scorpius. Scorpius wouldn't be completely happy that his father had followed him to precisely to the place him and his boyfriend were going to after they left Hogwarts. It would surely seem like Draco didn't want to let Scorpius go. He didn't care what others thought, he only cared about what Scorpius would think.

Draco made his way up to Scorpius' room. He was slightly filled with excitement. Scorpius was always so supportive of him. He was constantly saying how unfair it was his father didn't get the recognition and respect he deserved. Would Scorpius be happy for his father? Or would he be annoyed that he was intruding on his and Albus' new life...

The Malfoy knocked loudly on his son's bedroom door. He stepped back, hearing Scorpius scrambling around. He thought he heard a voice and frowned ever so slightly.

Scorpius hesitantly opened the door, peeking around through the crack of the door. His hair was dishevelled.

"Father… I-" Scorpius looked back into the room, "Um, Albus is here."

Draco immediately flushed, guessing what he had interrupted, "Sorry-um- I'll come back later…"

"No!" Scorpius stepped out of the door and closed it behind him, "Is everything okay, father?"

"Yes, I just… I needed to run something by you. If that's alright," Scorpius looked confused but Draco just continued, "I've been offered a job… a permanent job," Scorpius' face lit up, "It's… at the dragon reserve though. In Romania."

"That's great!" Scorpius threw his arms around his father and hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're okay with it? I thought… I thought you might be upset. Seeing as you and Albus will be going there."

"No! Of course not! Why wouldn't I want you around anyway?" Scorpius said as he pulled away.

Draco smiled, "Because I'm your father. You're eighteen and moving away with your boyfriend. Why would you want me there?"

"Because you are my father. And I want you to be happy. And I want you to finally have a job that is truly yours. You have earnt it. I think it would be good for you."

"Scorpius, thank you. Thank you for always being so supportive."

Scorpius placed a hand on his father's shoulder and smiled warmly, "Always, father."

~x~

Hello all! I hope you all liked this chapter, this is basically the real start to the story. The one before was just a prologue type of thing. Thank you JDTEA for reviewing the first chapter! Hope to here from everyone what you though!


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius closed the door after his father's departure. He couldn't explain his happiness that his father finally had been offered a job deserving of his talents. For as long as Scorpius had known, his father had been in and out of jobs. Sometimes because they were just temporary and other times because they discovered he had once been a Death Eater. Although his father never said it, he knew how much it affected him. He could see it in his eyes. The disappointment. The shame. His father was a proud man and not having a proper job knocked that pride.

He looked around and Albus lay on the bed, shirtless and with a cocky smile. Scorpius smirked back and climbed back on the bed next to him.

Scorpius wasn't surprised that he and Albus were still together. After his mother died and they had that rough patch, they were more in love than ever. Being with Albus was addictive and yet comfortable at the same time. Scorpius didn't know where the time had gone. Scorpius had never been able to commit to someone before. Friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, he always seemed to decide that he preferred solitude. He thought it would take him a long time to find anyone he would ever feel this way about. But Albus walked into his life and changed it for the better. Albus was the one.

"Is your dad okay?" Albus asked, "That wasn't the most ideal time for him to knock on your door."

Scorpius crawled over and kissed Albus' shoulder, running his fingers over Albus' stomach, "Let's face it, we fuck a lot, I'm surprised no one has walked in on us before."

"Mm, that's true. What did he want?"

"Oh, he got a job. A permanent job," Scorpius said excitedly, "It's at the dragon reserve as well!"

"Oh…" Albus face was a picture of surprise, "T-that's great."

Scorpius frowned at his boyfriend, "What? What's wrong?"

"I just…" Albus sighed, "I was kind of looking forward to being away from our families… y'know, starting our own life. Just the two of us."

"It still will be like that," Scorpius rolled over so he was lying half on top of Albus. He stroked the Potter's hair, catching those green, piercing eyes he had fallen so in love with, "My father has waited so long to find a job like this. To be accepted into a real and prestigious job. He deserves it. He needs this as much as you do, perhaps even more."

Albus smiled softly, "You're right, I'm sorry," he craned his neck upwards to claim a kiss, "Your dad does deserve it. I just… he's great and everything but your dad… scares me a little."

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow and then laughed, "He likes you."

Albus scoffed, "Really?"

"Really. Though, not as much as I like you."

Scorpius kissed Albus passionately, and they both forgot about everything else.

A week went by and Draco was leaving for Romania. He stood outside Malfoy Manor with Teddy and Scorpius, looking at the portkey shaped like an old radio. Draco had to admit, he was excited. Not only was he finally starting a job he could possibly love but it was one that wouldn't be taken away from him because of his past. This was more valuable to Draco than anything. Except for Scorpius, of course. Scorpius was the most valuable thing in his life.

Draco stepped towards Teddy smiling. His cousin hugged him tightly, "Don't get killed by any dragons, alright?"

Draco chuckled, "I'll try my hardest."

Draco separated from Teddy and turned towards his son. Scorpius had the brightest smile and came forward, almost throwing himself at Draco. Draco staggered back for a moment, before also smiling and hugging his son back.

"I'm so happy for you, father," Scorpius whispered, "And I'm so glad you'll be in Romania when I get there. Truly, I am so happy you'll be there."

"I am too. I am so happy."

Scorpius pulled away, still smiling at Draco, "I'll see you soon."

Draco stepped towards the radio. He looked back at Teddy and Scorpius before looking up at Malfoy Manor. He grabbed the radio before he could begin to regret it.

The Malfoy gracefully drifted from the sky and landed on the greenest grass he had ever seen. He was hit by a wave of heat. He knew it was a great deal hotter in Romania during the summer than England, but he hadn't been expecting quite this.

Draco glanced around and he saw a woman standing there. She grinned at him and came forward, holding out her hand. Draco accepted it welcomingly.

"Mr Malfoy. It's nice to meet you, I'm Cassie Fortesque."

The woman had mousy blond hair which was unbelievably curly. Her eyes were green and her skin was slightly tanned. She wore baggy jeans and a white shirt. She didn't seem like the type

of woman who cared that much for her appearance, yet she was still striking. Draco recognised the name, Fortesque. She must be related to the owner of that ice-cream shop that used to be in Diagon Alley. Draco never knew what happened to that shop.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for coming to meet me."

"It's a pleasure, I'm glad you accepted my offer."

Draco was surprised for a moment. He assumed Cassie was just coming to meet him, he didn't realise she was the one who hired him. It would mean she was the head of the reserve.

"I know, a little young to be the head of the reserve?" Cassie laughed, tilting her head for Draco to follow. They began to walk towards a narrow pathway next to a large forest, "I get that a lot. I've been here since I was eighteen though. I was the assistant to the previous head. And… it turned out he hired me because he saw something in me."

"That's amazing," Draco said genuinely.

"I was lucky. I admit. I've heard you haven't been so lucky with employment."

Draco flushed and pressed his lips closely together, "No, I haven't."

"Don't worry," Cassie smiled warmly, "We're all quite open here, it's just what it's like. We all need to trust each other in such a job. I wasn't trying to interrogate you. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

"No it's no problem… a lot of people have judged me because of my past. It's not unjustified… it just means I have had problems with finding jobs before."

"The past is the past, right?"

Draco couldn't help but grin. This was the first time he had ever heard something like this from an employer, "Yes."

Eventually, they reached a large wooden building. It was quite spectacular with carved wooden sculptures decorating every staircase and crevice. It had a warm atmosphere, a comforting atmosphere. Everybody was walking with another, not one person walked alone.

After walking down a winding corridor, they finally got to the potions laboratory. If Draco was honest, it was a mess. There were potions vials everywhere, some smashed, the rest dirty or half full. It immediately bothered Draco, he liked everything in order.

"Yeah I know, the last potions master was a messy guy," Cassie said.

They sat down at the desk and Cassie began to go through what Draco would have to do. She told him that the potions would not only be for the dragons, but for the tamers as well. The dragons needed them for health purposes as well as strength and growth. She said the tamers needed protective potions and healing potions.

"I think you'll be perfect for the job. You have a lot of experience and we need someone of your maturity. I'll warn you, it's a hard job. Every job here is hard. Every dragon is different and it'll throw something different at you every day. But I think you're perfect for this job."

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm very grateful for this. But I thought you would… interview me? Ask questions?"

Cassie nodded in agreement, "I understand why you would ask that. But, someone I trust recommended you. And you have amazing credentials. I get a good impression from you. I don't need to know anything more."

Draco chuckled and said, "I'm not going to argue."

Suddenly, Draco heard the door go and his head shot around to see who it was. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw Charlie Weasley standing there. His eyes scanned the red head's body, admiring his rugged appearance.

"Ah, Charlie. Show Draco his cottage, will you?" Cassie asked, her eyebrows raised.

Draco looked between the two, noticing that they seemed very comfortable around each other. He frowned, as they seemed like they were sharing a private joke or something. Draco's pursed his lips.

"Yeah sure, come on blondie," Charlie said casually.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Cassie, "Thank you so much for this Miss Fortesque."

"Thank you for taking this job. We're happy to have you. And please, call me Cassie."

Draco smiled at Cassie as he walked out of the room. Charlie grinned at him as Draco strode through the doorway, past the Weasley. He began to walk down the corridor when Charlie's voice stopped him.

"Do you know your way then, blondie?"

Draco glared at Charlie but Charlie's grin began to make him smile, "Lead on then."

~x~

Ah, no reviews on the last chapter! Makes me sad! Please review this time, it's more motivating!


	4. Chapter 4

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me blondie," Draco said snarkily as they walked out of the main building of the dragon reserve.

"What would you prefer? Dragon? Your name means dragon you know?" Charlie said with that same grin that haunted Draco's dreams after their first and only meaning.

"Of course I knew that," Draco said with his typical roll of the eyes, "I've come to work with dragons, for Merlin's sake."

Charlie suddenly changed the subject, "Are you excited for this job?"

"I am. I… haven't ever been so excited for a job in my life," Draco admitted.

"I'm glad. It's a great place to work. You never know what it's going to throw at you. It's a challenge, I'll admit."

"How long have you worked here?"

Charlie sighed with an almost dreamy look on his face, "A long time. Over twenty years. I'm the head dragon tamer now."

"Do you ever get bored of it?"

The redhead glanced down, smiling fondly, "No. It's the best job. I love it," he looked at Draco as they walked, "The potions master is a really important role here."

"I imagine it's a lot of burn potions," Draco said with a smirk, glancing up at Charlie.

Charlie laughed loudly and Draco felt his heart beat faster, "That is very true."

Draco finally saw a village up ahead. The cottages were all very similar, with thatched roofs and brick chimneys. Trees surrounded the homes. Draco thought it was like something out of a fairytale. It was nothing like Malfoy Manor, or the grand villa they had in France. They were small and cosy. Draco was looking forward to living somewhere smaller if he was going to be alone.

"Everyone who works on the reserve lives in this village," Charlie said when they stopped outside one cottage, "My house is just a bit further down. This is yours."

Charlie pulled out keys and opened the front door. The inside of the cottage was everything Draco expected and wanted. It was warm and looked incredibly comfy. It was the sort of place you felt at home in immediately.

"So your bags are in the bedroom, there's some groceries in the fridge. You'll get to the town if you keep walking down the street for about half a mile. There's shops, restaurants, bars and clubs there," Charlie told him.

"I can't imagine I'll be going to any clubs soon."

"Why not? I bet you would look good on the dance floor," Charlie smirked at him cheekily.

Every fibre of Draco's body and soul urged him to flirt back, but his mind stopped him, "I think we're a little bit old for that," Charlie laughed, shaking his head, "Thank you for all of this. You didn't need to do it."

"It's no problem, it was my pleasure," Charlie reached for the door handle, "If you need anything, I'm number fifty four."

Charlie walked out the room without a glance back at Draco. He stood there for a minute, confused before finally exploring his new home.

The next day, Draco spent the day in the potions laboratory. He sorted out the lab to his liking, cleaning all the vials and bottles, sorting out all the ingredients and wiping down all the surfaces.

Then, Draco studied the previous potions master's (whose name he still did not know strangely) book. He sat all day making the most crucial potions to the reserve, burn potions.

Draco read one of his favourite pieces of literature, Ovid's Metamorphoses. Draco loved classical literature. When the war was over, he began to explore parts of muggle culture he never thought he would encounter. He quickly discovered a certain time period which he found fascinating, classical Greece. He loved the art, the literature, the architecture. If Astoria wasn't so hell bent on going to live in France all those years ago, Greece would have been his first choice. He had given this book to Teddy on his eleventh birthday, before he went off to Hogwarts. Teddy had taken one look one at it and said, 'metamorphoses, that's what I am!' Draco had laughed and told him not quite.

When Draco was transferring the burn potions into the vials, Cassie walked into the room, smiling widely at him.

"How's everything going?"

"Good," Draco stated, "I've made a large batch of burn potions. Hopefully enough for a month."

"I'll warn you, it will definitely be more than one batch in just a month," she chuckled, "This is great, thank you. We've had to supply from outside sources since Slughorn passed away, it's been pricey."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Slughorn was the potions master here?"

Oh yeah, I thought you knew that. Horace was here since the war. I guess he wanted to escape everything that happened."

Draco bowed his head, "I understand that."

"You've done a good job. I wanted to give your space today but you took the initiative," Draco liked Cassie but he had to stop himself from telling her to not patronise him, she was young enough to be his daughter, "I'll send one of the healers tomorrow with a list of what they need. And they'll pick up the burn potions. The breeders will probably need some things as well, I'm sure they'll come by tomorrow."

"May I ask, what precautions do the tamers take against dragon fire? Can they do anything to protect themselves?"

"Mm, most instances are when the tamer is taken off guard. They can use protective charms but it doesn't always work. Thankfully, most of the time the burns aren't too severe, but there is always the one off occasion."

As Draco walked back to his cottage, he thought about a protective potion he had been developing years ago. When Draco had been out of a job for three months and Scorpius had just started Beaxbatons, Draco was bored at home and was still having nightmares about the fire in the room of requirement. It was only a project he started out of boredom, he began to develop a potion which would render the recipient immune to fire for a period of time.

He stopped experimenting with it when he found another job and had practically forgotten about it until now. He had began to make some real progress with it, if he remembered correctly. Maybe it hadn't been a waste. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to make a difference.

Draco decided to go into the town that evening. He went to a quaint Italian restaurant and had a pesto with pasta. It was nice and relaxing. He decided to go for a drink after and found a small, quirky bar. He had never been to anything like it before. He had always been taken to very sophisticated and boring places all his life. This was exciting. The counters were sticky and the music was heavy. Everything was blur between light and dark and Draco loved it.

The Malfoy was halfway through his drink when Charlie Weasley walked into the room.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Charlie. He greeted some people, standing next to their table and chatting. He was only wearing a t-shirt and Draco saw a hint of a tattoo under the bottom of his sleeve. Draco thought about his own tattoo. He had the dark mark covered after the war, a dragon funnily enough. Only a select few knew about the tattoo as he always tended to wear long sleeves. Teddy and Scorpius, and obviously Astoria. His mother knew about it, before she passed away.

Suddenly, Charlie was coming towards him. Draco quickly composed himself, staring inscrutably at the older man.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me," Draco said, with a mischievous tone.

Charlie chuckled, "You wish, dragon," Draco was about to protest Charlie's choice in nickname when he interrupted him, "You never said I couldn't call you that."

Draco tried to restrain a smile, but yet again, he couldn't help it. He didn't know what it was about Charlie Weasley, but he felt like a bumbling school girl when he was around him. Draco, for the first time in his life, struggled to contain his emotions.

Charlie suddenly turned to the bar and ordered them two drinks. Draco smelt it before taking a sip, concluding it was some type of rum. He could feel Charlie watching him, and had to try not to show his anxiety.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good. If you need a burn potion, you know where to come."

Charlie laughed again loudly and Draco thought he might be blushing, "You're very funny."

The Malfoy knew he was definitely blushing now, "I don't think anybody has called me funny before."

Charlie leaned on the counter, his gaze never breaking with Draco's, "Perhaps we share a particular sense of humour."

Draco smirked and continued to sip his drink. When Charlie wouldn't stop staring, he looked down. Damn, he thought, I really am like a bumbling school girl.

"How're you liking it around here then?"

"It's nice. Peaceful. It's good to feel like I actually have a purpose in what I am doing… But I am worried it'll be lonely. Especially after Scorpius comes and goes."

"You just need to get to know everyone," Charlie said, "Everyone's great here. We're like… a big happy family. Albeit, a little incestuous. People shag a lot here."

Draco couldn't help but scoff, "And how many of your co-workers have you slept with?"

Charlie shrugged and with a grin said, "Too many to count," Draco cast his eyes away and as if Charlie could sense his discomfort, "I'm joking."

Draco looked back at Charlie and felt himself relax a little. It was hard not to slip back into his snarky ways when he was around a Weasley. But Charlie didn't let him. He knew when Draco was uncomfortable and he knew when he said too much. It was an unusual trait for a Weasley, to actually think before they spoke.

"I'll take you around tomorrow if you want. I'll show you the whole of the reserve, and introduce you to everyone?" Charlie suggested.

Draco nodded, "That would be good, thank you."

Charlie leaned back and continued to stare at Draco. Draco gave him a blank look, "You know, you're not what I expected you to be like," Draco opened his mouth to defend himself but Charlie continued, "When Ron ever spoke about about you he made you sound like you were evil. When I met Scorpius… I didn't understand how he could be the son of that person Ron always described. But now I get it. You're not evil. Definitely not."

Draco shook his head then laughed, "Thanks?"

"I swear it's a compliment."

They had both finished their drinks and Charlie caught the bartender's attention.

"No, it's my round," Draco said, flashing a half smile at the red head.

~x~

Thank you JDTEA and GingerHannah for reviewing the last chapter! Nice to start getting some feedback! I don't think I've ever written a sequel before so I don't know what to expect! Hope you all like this chapter, it was very fun to write! It will be good to hear what you think about the first proper interaction between these two!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Charlie met Draco at his cottage in the morning. When Draco said he should be in the potions laboratory, Charlie said he had already ran it past Cassie. Draco had frowned and said fine and followed Charlie down the path.

Charlie brought him to meet the tamers first. The tamers centre was huge and messy. The tamers were rowdy and loud and Draco was intimidated by it. This is what he would have imagined stepping into the Gryffindor common room would have been like back at school. As if sensing his tension, Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Draco. They had lunch with the rowdy group of individuals. They all introduced themselves to Draco and were extremely friendly in the end. They joked about with Charlie as well, Charlie clearly knew them all well. Charlie tried to include Draco in the conversation as much as possible and Draco tried his hardest too. But Draco had never met people like this before and he thought it would take him a while to fit in.

One woman, in her thirties Draco guessed, Draco got on with immediately. Her name was Melissa. She asked if he wanted to go for a meal sometime. Draco said of course before Charlie invited himself along too. Melissa had rolled her eyes and told said if he had to. They seemed very familiar. Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

After that, Charlie took Draco to the healers. And then to the breeders. The breeding centre was the most interesting part so far for Draco. Certain breeds of dragon didn't stay with their eggs so the breeders had to look after them instead. They tended to the eggs until they hatched and then raised them for about a year and they were ready to be released into the reserve.

"Sometimes we might need a strengthening potion. It's only once in awhile. But there can be a runt of the litter, the smaller egg," Danielle, a petite brunette trainer told Draco.

"Oh, this is a new one," Charlie said, peering over one of the gates.

Draco followed Charlie's gaze and saw a small green dragon sitting in the pen. He recognised it as a Welsh Green. He didn't know they had Welsh Greens here. Draco thought about the dragon he had seen in Hagrid's hut back in first year. Draco thought this dragon did not look that much bigger than that one so it means it couldn't be that old.

Suddenly the dragon came towards Draco, and put its forelegs up onto the gate, reaching up to Draco.

"It looks like he's taken a liking to you," Danielle said with a smile, "You can touch him if you want. His name is Hermes."

Draco reached down and Hermes nuzzled into his hand. He couldn't help but smile, and he looked up at Charlie, who was watching him with interest.

"He's beautiful," Draco whispered.

Charlie did not break his gaze and Draco became the first person to glance away.

After, Draco followed Charlie without even thinking about where they were going. He was so lost in listening to Charlie. Charlie was telling Draco about some of his experiences on the reserve. The Weasley was so animated when he spoke of his job, so passionate. He hadn't ever met anyone who loved his job so much. He admired Charlie for it. It built hope for Draco in his new job.

They reached a shed and Draco furrowed his eyebrows when he saw broomsticks lying there.

"It's the best way to see the reserve," Charlie explained, "You fly?"

Draco snorted, "Of course I fly… I haven't flown for a long time. But I can."

"When was the last time you flew?"

Draco thought for a moment and realised he couldn't even remember the last time he flew. He found the thought slightly depressing, "I don't know."

"Well, it's impossible to forget how to fly."

Draco smiled softly and picked up a broom. Charlie took one also and they headed outside.

Charlie turned back to Draco and smirked, "Try to keep up."

Draco tilted his head nonchalantly, "I'll try."

Charlie set off first and Draco took a moment to breath. He mounted the broom and zoomed off.

It was exhilarating. Draco breathed heavily as the wind rushed through his hair and he quickly began to raise further and further from the ground. He glanced around and smiled, admiring the expanses of greenery and the pale blue skies. Draco forgot how much he loved flying.

He felt young again.

"Hey! Slow down a little!"

Draco hadn't even noticed that he had overtaken Charlie. He looked back at Charlie who was grinning at him. Draco slowed down until he was flying side by side with Charlie.

They covered the whole reserve in forty minutes. They saw a dragon at a distance, resting on a cliff. Charlie said they had to keep their distance but they circled it from above. Charlie said that the dragon was a Norwegian Ridgeback and her name was Sienna.

When they land, Draco felt exhilarated and couldn't stop smiling. His hair was windswept and he couldn't stop moving.

"That was amazing," Draco said excitedly.

"You're a pretty great flier. You really don't fly regularly?" Charlie asked.

Draco's eyes were fixed on Charlie's form, his hair was ruffled in a way Draco would never have thought he would find sexy. At some point, Charlie must have rolled his sleeves up, revealing his muscular arms. Draco had to force his mouth shut, "No. I did play Quidditch in Hogwarts."

"Seeker, right? I was a seeker too. I remember Harry mentioning it, he said you gave him a run for his money."

Draco smiled ever so slightly, "He was always better."

"You should be a ranger here, I could use a partner that is an equally good flier," Charlie said cockily as he started walking side by side with Draco back to the broom shed.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "It seemed that I far surpassed you."

Charlie shoved Draco with his shoulder and they both laughed, "Shut it blondie."

"You promised."

"Okay, okay, I won't call you blondie, dragon."

~x~

Thank you JDTEA and GingerHannah for reviewing! Just a chapter to develop their characters and relationship. This isn't going to be as fast moving as Live and Let Die, it's more complicated than Albus and Scorpius' relationship and that's what I want to come across. Hope you all like this chapter! Please keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was reading the Daily Prophet, lying on his very comfy sofa when he heard a knock on the door. His head snapped up and he sighed, guessing it would be Melissa who was finding any reason to drop in on him. Melissa had been flirting endlessly with him since they went for dinner. Draco shouldn't have been so naive to think it was just a friendly dinner. He didn't know how to let her done easily yet.

Draco had been at the reserve for a month now and he was loving it. He got to know a few more people and seemed to have formed a small group of friends. There was Danielle, the breeder was a sweet woman who actually reminded him of that Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, Potter had dated back in Hogwarts. There was Fabian, who was Charlie's partner for patrol. He was a funny boy, only in his twenties who could be a little bit stupid and was susceptible to teasing. It was just too easy. Especially from both him and Charlie who bounced off each other.

Then there was Charlie. Charlie who Draco was completely besotted with after only a month of knowing him. Charlie who was oh so gorgeous, but also very funny and clever and gentle. He was cheeky, but caring. He was adventurous, but comforting. Draco couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. And the better friends they become, the more his feelings and desire grew.

He knew he was fucked.

First of all, Charlie seemed to be a womaniser. He never asked anybody about it, but he saw Charlie flirt relentlessly with multiple women. He didn't like men, it was useless. But more importantly, Draco would never be able to act on it. He had a son and he could just imagine the reaction of the wizarding world. He would be humiliated. Draco was a proud person. He always had been. He couldn't stand the thought of anything destroying that.

So, he would just have to forget this little infatuation. Charlie had to be just a friend.

Draco opened the door and was immediately enveloped in a hug. His eyes widened when he saw a smiling Albus Potter standing a few steps behind him. Draco hugged Scorpius back. Scorpius had always been an affectionate person, even as a child. He and Draco were very similar in a lot of ways, being tactile was not one of them.

"Hello Scorpius," Draco said as they separated.

"It's good to see you," Scorpius said with that bright smile of his.

"You too."

"Hello Albus, how are you?" Draco offered a hand for the Potter who shook it.

"I'm fine, Mr Malfoy. How are you?"

"Good thank you. Come in."

Draco fetched drinks and couldn't help but smile. He was happy Scorpius was here.

They all sat down at the table and Scorpius immediately asked how the job was going.

"It's very good thank you. I'm in the lab most of the time but the reserve is brilliant. It's beautiful and exciting, you're going to enjoy it, both of you. Especially you, Albus."

Albus grinned, looking at his boyfriend, "I'm really excited. I went to a meeting with the head of the reserve today, Charlie was there too. I'm going to be working with the breeders mainly, they said you need a lot of training to be a tamer."

"Yes, Charlie told me," Draco said casually, "The breeding centre is probably the best part. You'll enjoy working there."

Albus and Scorpius exchanged a glance.

Later on that day, Scorpius and Albus lay together on the sofa in their new home. Albus was telling Scorpius about what he would get to do on his first day.

Scorpius listened, but he couldn't help but think about what he would be doing all day long while Albus was off at the reserve. Yes, he would be painting and building a portfolio, but Scorpius found himself excited to go to New York. It was a year away, but the excitement of the city was something he found himself craving.

"Did you not think it's strange that your dad is such good friends with Uncle Charlie?" Albus suddenly said.

Scorpius snapped out of his thoughts and furrowed his eyebrows, "Surprising, but not strange."

"It's just, your dad doesn't really get on with most of my family. I don't know why Uncle Charlie is different."

"Perhaps my father is finally giving the Weasleys and Potters a chance. I never really understood why he is still so opposed to your family after all these years. He is a stubborn man, but he's let go of so many other things, I don't understand why he couldn't let go of that bitterness."

Albus ran his hand over Scorpius' hip, "Maybe that bitterness was harder to let go than the other things. He let go of all that family stuff for you, right? The pureblood ideals, all that crap. And maybe… he's beginning to let go of that dislike for my family… for you as well."

Scorpius stayed silent for a moment, realising how much Albus' words made sense, "Maybe."

"Anyway," Albus propped himself up on an elbow, smiling at Scorpius. Scorpius couldn't help but smile back, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'll probably go into the town. Have a look around, ask about jobs. I want to see my dad at work, of course."

Albus kissed Scorpius' neck, "I'm worried you're going to be bored here."

"No, I won't. I've got you here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Scorpius smiled.

The next day, Scorpius found himself outside the potions laboratory. Albus had left early that morning to begin working, Scorpius hadn't seen him all day. He knocked loudly before hearing his father's voice telling him to come in.

He opened the door and admired the large laboratory. His father sat at a desk and it looked like he was reading. A cauldron sat in front of him, Scorpius recognised that it was brewing. His father didn't look up from his work.

"Father?"

Draco finally looked up and smiled at his son, "Hello Scorpius, come and sit down."

"This place is great. Do you have this laboratory all to yourself?"

"Yes, it's good isn't it?"

"Great! You've done well with it."

"What did you do today?"

Scorpius made himself comfortable, resting his chin on his hand, "I went exploring. I went into the town and went into a bookshop. They had a job going, just a behind the counter thing. I'm going to start on Monday."

"That's great, Scorpius," Draco was secretly thankful that Scorpius was actually so motivated to do something here, "Is it a nice place?"

"Yeah, very quiet and relaxing. The people were nice there too," the younger Malfoy tilted his head and Draco recognised that dreamy look on Scorpius' face which usually meant trouble for Draco as a father, "Where on the reserve would be good to paint? The scenery is stunning, I might start my portfolio tomorrow."

"You're not going on the reserve on your own," Draco said with a strict tone, "It's too dangerous."

"It can't be that bad. I'll bring Albus anyway."

"Albus is not a tamer yet. If you want to go to the reserve, you have to go with a tamer. I'm sure Charlie will take you."

"I think you're making it a bigger deal than it needs to be."

"Scorpius, I've made three cauldrons of burn potions since I've been here. People get hurt all the time here. You are not to go on the reserve without Charlie."

Just as Scorpius was about to argue back, Fabian rushed through the door, his cheeks flushed and panting.

"Draco, do you have any burn potion? The healers said they meant to pick some up," Fabian said in a rush.

Draco glanced around and spotted the box of burn potions near the door. He frowned; the healers were supposed to pick the box up yesterday, "It's just there. Is everything alright?"

"Charlie got quite badly burnt just now. The dragon we were tracking came out of nowhere when we were flying and caught his arm," Fabian picked up the box and was about to leave.

"I'll come with you, I need to have a word with the healers."

Scorpius followed his father out of the room confused. He watched his father storming down the corridor. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked furious.

"See, even someone who's worked here for over twenty years can still get hurt. Don't you dare go on the reserve on your own," Draco said harshly, not even looking back at his son.

Scorpius sighed and decided to let it go.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Draco saw Charlie sitting on the bed, his shirt off and a large red patch on his shoulder. Draco immediately ran up to him.

"Bloody hell- I mean," Draco stopped himself from swearing, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Charlie chuckled, "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Draco took one of the potions out of the box, which Fabian was still holding. He grabbed a towel and began to dab the potion on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie winced but watched Draco stroke the towel over his skin. Scorpius pursed his lips, confused by what he was seeing.

Charlie caught Draco's eye and smiled, "Thank you."

Draco returned the smile, then suddenly looked up and his face dropped back into a scowl, "You," Charlie and Scorpius followed Draco's gaze where a healer stopped in his tracks, "As far as I know, it is not part of my job to deliver potions to the hospital wing. The burn potions were supposed to be picked up yesterday. If you all weren't acting so incompetently this man wouldn't have had to sit here in pain while someone else had to do your job. You'll be lucky if I don't go to Cassie about this."

The man looked scared beyond his wits and spluttered, "I-I'm really sorry Mr Malfoy. It won't happen again."

"Make sure of that."

The healer rushed away and Charlie, Fabian and Scorpius stood there, mouths hanging open. Scorpius didn't think he had ever seen his dad so assertive and harsh.

Suddenly Charlie began laughing, "You have no trouble putting people in their place, do you?"

Draco smirked at Charlie, "Not when they deserve it."

Scorpius coughed and got his father and Charlie's attention, "I hope you're okay Charlie, but I should get back. Albus will be finishing soon. We wondered if you both wanted to come for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"That would be great," Charlie said.

"Of course, Scorpius," Draco smiled softly, "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you for long."

"It is okay. I understand."

"Congratulations on the job."

Scorpius grinned, "Thanks, father."

When Scorpius left, Fabian also did a few minutes later. By then, Draco was sitting on the bed next to Charlie, applying more of the potion.

"I didn't know you cared enough to come down here yourself," Charlie teased.

"Shut it," Draco said with his lips slightly upturned, "I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for the incompetent staff."

"I like it when you're protective, dragon."

"Shut it!"

~x~

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter! With Christmas and everything I've just forgotten! Thank you JDTEA and GingerHannah for reviewing as always! I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it!


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat at Albus and Scorpius' table, sipping at a glass of wine and listening to Albus talk about his first few days with the breeders. Draco couldn't help but smile as he listened to Albus' excitement. He wished he could have found a job he loved so much when he was that age. Scorpius watched Albus with loving eyes as Albus spoke.

The door flung open suddenly and Charlie came rushing in. Draco stopped his lips from quirking when Charlie bustled in, looking ragged and wind swept.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late. Hungarian Horntail trying to breach the perimeter, the usual," Draco chuckled and Charlie flashed him that smile.

"Dinner's ready in a few minutes, you're just in time," Albus said as he set the table.

"Albus is actually quite good at cooking. Surprisingly," Scorpius said, smirking at Albus.

Albus' mouth hung open, "What do you mean by surprisingly?!"

They all laughed and eventually dinner was served. They spoke comfortably; Draco told his son and his boyfriend more about his new job before Charlie accounted many adventurous and funny stories about his time at the reserve. Draco had heard some of them before, but it didn't stop Draco from listening intensly and smiling as Charlie spoke.

When they finished dinner they started their second glass of wine. Draco saw Scorpius lean back in his chair and he recognised the mischievous glint in his son's eye as he observed Charlie and mentally cringed, "So Charlie, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Draco had to stop himself from looking too interested though he truly couldn't help it, "Not at the moment, no," Charlie said, ducking his head.

"Well, are you interested in boys or girls at the moment?" Scorpius said with a cheeky smirk.

Draco nearly choked on his wine. Firstly, he was surprised that Scorpius had the nerve to say something like that, but he had no idea that Charlie was interested in men in the way he was. He was excited deep down inside; one of the biggest problems with getting to know Charlie was that the more he caught feelings for the older man and he thought that Charlie would never feel the same.

But now, there was a small, even if it was very small because it didn't mean Charlie would even return his feelings anyway, that he and Charlie were a possibility. Draco had to resist with every fibre of his being to not grin.

"Guys at the moment," Charlie said, still not looking up.

"Anyone in particular?" Albus joined in.

Draco swore Charlie glanced up at him, "Just this one guy."

The whole time they were at Albus and Scorpius', Draco couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. Draco found it hard not to be distracted by the possibility of Charlie fancying him. A lot of things made sense now. How comfortable Charlie was with flirting with both men and women. What Fabian meant when he said Charlie fucked anything that moved. He was annoyed that he hadn't noticed before if he was honest.

Draco and Charlie left and Charlie turned to the blonde, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Draco frowned, "I'm not a girl."

Charlie chuckled, "I definitely know that."

Draco and Charlie walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Scorpius is a very strong boy, isn't he?" Charlie said, smiling down at Draco.

"He is. He takes after his mother in that way."

The Weasley furrowed his eyebrows, not breaking his gaze from Draco, "I think he takes after you more than you think."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not strong."

"I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

Draco finally looked up at Charlie who was still grinning at him. His lips parted, "I-I… that's not true."

"What was she like? Astoria? If you don't mind me asking?"

Draco smiled softly, "She was wonderful. She was an amazing woman. A great mother. I miss her."

"How did you meet?"

"We met in Hogwarts. Our parents arranged a marriage back then and we decided to go ahead with it after the war."

Charlie slowed down his pace, almost stopping in his tracks, "So… you weren't in love?"

"I guess not," Draco shrugged, "I loved her… but I've never been in love."

"You've never been in love?"

"No," Draco said sadly, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Not for a long time," Charlie shrugged, "I've fallen in and out of love too many times to count. But now, when I look back, I don't know if I even was. If I was in love, I wouldn't be over them now, would I?"

Draco couldn't help but smile, "I guess that's true."

They arrived at Draco's cottage and after opening the door, Draco turned to Charlie.

"Thanks for walking me back, even if I didn't ask you too," Draco said sarcastically.

Charlie snickered, "I'm a gentleman, I always walk girls home."

Draco slapped Charlie's arm playfully, "Shut up."

Charlie grinned and suddenly leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco's eyes widened and he breathed hard.

Charlie graced Draco his signature smile, "Good night."

The Weasley walked away within a second and Draco stared after him. Draco whispered goodnight automatically.

Merlin, I'm fucked, Draco thought.

~x~

Only one review? Ah, makes me sad! Thank you JDTEA for reviewing, happy new year to all! I loved writing this chapter, I hope you all like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie had invited Draco for a drink about a week after they went to dinner at Albus and Scorpius'. Alone. They never came to the bar alone, it was always with Danielle and Fabian. He didn't know if this was supposed to be… a date? Draco wouldn't know if it was or not, Charlie was not the type to bring someone to a fancy restaurant or that type of thing. Charlie was the type who wanted to have fun on a date and have good conversation.

There was every possibility that this was a date and Draco wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He wanted Charlie. There was no doubt about that. But there was still so much stopping him.

Draco was the the first there, as per usual. He had even got here half an hour later than he and Charlie had agreed, and he was still late. Draco sighed and ordered a firewhiskey, sitting at the bar. He shunned himself for being so nervous.

Draco felt movement next to him and looked up, expecting it to be Charlie but another man sat next to him with a grin on his face.

"You're Draco Malfoy aren't you? The potions master?" The man said, leaning on the bar languidly.

"I am," Draco said bluntly.

"Hm, I've noticed you around the reserve before," The guy smiled charmingly and Draco couldn't help but flush, "I was hoping to introduce myself to you sooner or later. Are you waiting for anyone?"

"I'm meeting a friend."

"Well, I'll just have to keep you company until they show up then," the man leaned closer to Draco, holding his hand up to get the bartender's attention.

"I already have a drink," Draco said with a slight smile. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. He had known he was gay for so long and had never had the opportunity to explore his sexuality at all. Getting attention from men was something he wasn't used to and something that excited him.

"I know," another two firewhiskeys were set in front of them, "Drink up."

They clinked their glasses and Draco smirked when suddenly he felt a hand slip over his leg.

Before he could protest, there was another hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. Draco was stunned and looked up, only to see Charlie shooting daggers at the man sitting next to him.

"Why don't you shove off Samuel?" Charlie said sarcastically.

The man, Samuel, stood up and held his hands up defensively, "Of course, boss. You should keep a tighter reign on your boyfriend."

Samuel swaggered away and Charlie released his shoulder and sat opposite him, glaring at Samuel, then turning his glare to Draco, "What the hell are you doing with that guy?!"

"Charlie, he just sat down and started talking to me," Draco said nervously.

"He had his hand on your leg!"

"I didn't get a chance to tell him to piss off before you came barging in!" Draco hissed.

"That guy is a man-whore, that wouldn't have stopped him! You should stay away from him!"

Draco jumped off his stool, "What is it to you anyway?! I can look after myself!"

Draco began to walk away when Charlie grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "I'm sorry. I really am. You're right, I had no right. You can do what you want. Let's sit back down and forget about it."

Draco breathed heavily and sat back down, "Okay."

The next day, Draco panicked. He had never been so confused about his feelings in his life. Charlie had clearly been jealous over him and it was quite likely that he did like Draco, or was at least attracted to him. After that little spat at the beginning of their meeting, it was very clear that it was a date. Charlie was flirty and tactile with Draco; he rested his palm on Draco's leg, as if to make Draco forget about Samuel doing the same thing to him. His hand stayed there most of the night. He would place his other on Draco's shoulder when he laughed. By the end of the night he was holding Draco's hand.

Draco had no idea how to act on a mutual attraction. He knew the ball was in his court. Charlie couldn't know how he felt. Charlie was bisexual, he knew that. Charlie didn't know he was gay. And there was still his pride. He was still worried about what the rest of the world would think of him suddenly coming out. It would deny everything he had tried so hard to maintain.

His whole world would crumble.

Draco went to see Cassie that evening and asked for a few days off. She accepted and he hurried back to Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible. He spent a peaceful evening roaming around Malfoy Manor. He looked at all the paintings and heirlooms his family had left. He was the only one left. He had freed Scorpius from all responsibility. He was the only Malfoy to carry on their traditions. Even if it would all disappear when he left this world. How could he possibly go against all of that?

In the morning, Draco flooed to Teddy's apartment. He was happy to see Teddy, and Teddy happy to see him. Teddy was the one he confided in when he couldn't tell Scorpius. Draco had no friend in the world but Teddy. And he was the best friend he could possibly ask for.

"Uncle Draco!" Teddy came towards him as he appeared in the fireplace and gave him a warm hug.

He hugged his cousin back and said, "It's good to see you."

"You too!" Teddy separated from Draco and led him to sit on the couch.

"Is Serena here?" Draco asked.

"Not at the moment, her friend is over from Italy and she's showing her around London."

"So she's living here permanently now?"

"Yeah, I asked her to stay. We didn't want to let it become a long distance thing. They never end well."

Teddy proceeded to ask Draco numerous questions about the reserve and his new job. He asked how Scorpius and Albus were doing and told him more about his job as a wand maker. Draco was nervous, anticipating what he was going to discuss with Teddy.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, if that's okay. I need a bit of advice," Draco nervously whispered.

"Of course, anything you need."

"This is hard to say… I've never admitted it to anyone before," Draco took a deep breath before he finally spoke, "Teddy, I've been attracted to men my whole life. I've never… never told anyone."

"You're not the first that has come to me about this, always me," Teddy mumbled mostly to himself, "I have to say I'm surprised… I knew that you and Astoria weren't in love or anything. But I didn't know you liked guys…"

"I did love Astoria… just not like that…"

They fell into silence for a moment and Draco let Teddy take it in. Draco could see the clocks ticking in Teddy's head.

"Have you met someone?"

Draco smiled sadly, Teddy knew him too well, "Yes well… I'm attracted to someone… who I get along with very well."

"Who is it?"

"It's… Charlie," Draco managed hesitantly, "Charlie Weasley."

"Oh…" Teddy said with wide eyes, "I did not expect that."

"I think he might feel the same way… I know he likes men as well as women. And… we spend a lot of time together. He got very jealous a few nights ago when this man started flirting with me. I just… I think he's interested in me."

"That's great, Draco. Charlie's a great guy. Why don't you go for it then?"

Draco sighed, "Everything. My name, heritage, my pride. Scorpius."

Teddy looked confused, "Does that all matter? I mean, you don't make Scorpius live like that. So why do you have to?"

"I don't know, Teddy. I really don't know. I wish I could stop but… I don't know how to."

"Scorpius would be happy for you as well. That is everything Scorpius wants for you. He wants you to be happy."

Draco lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm scared, Teddy. And I don't know why. I've been scared before but not like this…"

"This is being scared of recognition. Not just recognising yourself… but everybody else recognising who you truly are. I know it's hard, but perhaps it's time to embrace it," Teddy placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "It's time for you to be happy. Truly happy."

Draco knew Teddy was right. Teddy was always right. But it didn't stop Draco from being frightened. Terrified. And that was enough of a reason to stop Draco altogether.

~x~

Thank you GingerHannah, JDTEA and hvermeal for reviewing the last chapter! The next chapter is a big one! It was nice to get a good response for the last chapter, hope you like this one!


	9. Chapter 9

A month had gone by since Draco had returned to England to see Teddy. Teddy's words had affected him and he knew it had to go one way or another. Either he could embrace his feelings for Charlie and live openly, giving up everything he had tried to maintain, or he could ignore his feelings and continue living the way he was so used to living.

He chose the latter.

Draco still saw Charlie, but only if he was going out with Danielle and Fabian to the bar or seeing Scorpius and Albus. He made a conscious effort not to be alone with the other man. It became harder and harder to control his emotions and his lust. He couldn't be alone with Charlie, he couldn't risk giving into those desires.

To distract himself, Draco threw himself into his work. He had made great progress with his fire immunity potion. He thought he was close to perfecting it. It was a fairly good way to divert his attention. During the day at least. Otherwise, his thoughts still seemed to drift to Charlie.

Draco was reading as he waited for his latest batch to brew. There was a knock at the door and Draco instinctively yelled come in.

"You busy?"

Draco's head snapped round when he heard Charlie's voice. Charlie stood there, smiling in his usual charming manner.

"Er…" Draco's heart thumped as he struggled to speak, "I'm just waiting for this potion to brew."

"Do you fancy coming on an afternoon patrol with me? Fabian failed to tell me that he had his monthly medical check," Charlie said while he walked towards Draco.

"Um… This is nearly finished. So I really need to stay," Draco lied.

Charlie peered over Draco's shoulder with a frown on his face, "I'm not a potions expert like you or anything, but I'm pretty sure that's not nearly done."

Draco sighed and pretended to assess it, "I guess not. I suppose I can come. But if this explodes, I'm holding you fully responsible."

Charlie laughed lightly, "Deal, let's go."

Draco and Charlie chatted as they made their way to get brooms. Draco cursed himself for falling so easily back into routine with Charlie. Even though he wanted to deny everything, the one thing he couldn't deny was that he and Charlie had chemistry. When they began talking, they couldn't stop.

"Have you spoken to Teddy recently?" Charlie asked.

Draco thought of the conversation he had with Teddy only a week ago, where Teddy had been trying to convince Draco to finally make a move on Charlie. Draco blushed at the thought, "About a week ago."

"How are things going with Serena?"

"They're great. They've officially moved in together and Serena's working in the ministry."

"That's great, she's a lovely girl. Plus, Teddy's done well to bag an Italian girl. Italian girls are gorgeous."

Draco felt a pang of jealousy and couldn't help but let in show in his face, "I thought you were into guys at the moment?"

Charlie looked down at Draco with a smirk, "Oh, I definitely am."

His annoyance was apparent, it was laced in the air. When they walked into the broom shed he glanced at Charlie and swore that Charlie was smirking at him.

Draco grabbed a broom and stormed out quickly. He was about to set off when Charlie's voice stopped him.

"Hey wait, you can't go flying off on your own."

Draco pressed his lips together and waited for Charlie to mount his broom as well. As soon as Charlie was sitting, Draco shot off into the sky. He heard Charlie behind him but continued as fast as he could, having no idea where he was going.

Charlie shouted directions at him and he followed them. But his blood was boiling. He was angry. Angry with Charlie, angry at the world, angry at himself. He had to listen to Charlie rattle on about women and other men and just had to put up with it. However, it was his own fault! It was his unwillingness to just let himself fall for Charlie and not give a fuck about the consequences that would mean it would never happen.

Draco continued in front of Charlie, feeling himself calm down slightly as they flew over the expanse of a green field. Draco could see the forest ahead of him when suddenly something shoved into his side. He looked up and it was Charlie, who was swerving him off towards the forest.

"What are you doing?!" Draco yelled at him.

Charlie didn't reply, he just wound his arm around Draco's waist so they did not separate with a determined face. It was only when Draco felt a rush of heat against his back when he figured out what was happening. A Hungarian Horntail followed them in all its ferocity, breathing fire which singed the back of their brooms.

The Malfoy's head went into overdrive and began to panick. He didn't know what to do and began panting hard.

"Just follow my lead, it'll be okay," Charlie said calmly as he squeezed Draco's hip.

Draco felt himself relax ever so slightly and let Charlie guide him. Charlie quickly swooped down towards the forest and they disappeared into the trees where the dragon couldn't see them. As they reached the ground Charlie threw his broom away and urged Draco to do the same.

The red head grabbed Draco and pressed him against a tree. Draco gasped as Charlie pressed his whole body against Draco's. Draco looked up at Charlie while Charlie stared at the sky. Draco was about to say something when Charlie shooshed him. Draco breathed heavily, he didn't know whether he was recovering from the shock of having a dragon chase after them or having Charlie so close to him.

After about a minute, Charlie finally looked down at Draco who was wide eyed. His hands clutched Draco's shoulders and he did not move away.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Draco," Charlie reached up to hold Draco's face, staring into his eyes, "That shouldn't have happened- I should have been more prepared."

"I-I'm fine Charlie. Just a bit shook up."

Draco watched Charlie through his lashes and Draco felt his heart quicken. Charlie didn't break his gaze and his palm only slid around Draco's neck.

Draco didn't know who made the first move. Perhaps they both did. But as soon as their lips met, the mutual passion was undeniable. Their lips crashed together and moved in a dance. Draco leaned forward and gave Charlie as good as he got, lacing his fingers in Charlie's hair, pulling him closer.

Charlie quickly moved his hands from Draco's neck to his hips, pulling their bodies against each other. Charlie's lips began to wonder downwards; he first nipped behind Draco's ear until he started to kiss Draco's neck passionately. Draco couldn't help but moan and tilted his head back.

Hands began to wonder over clothes and quickly escalated to under them. Draco ran his hands up the expanse of Charlie's back, revelling in the feeling of touching Charlie after waiting to for so long. Charlie's palms slipped under Draco's trousers and underwear until he cupped Draco's arse. Draco groaned against Charlie's lips and he felt Charlie shudder and he pushed the smaller man against the tree.

Their erections brushed through their trousers. Charlie was the one to moan that time and grinded their hips together. Draco gasped and pulled their lips apart, throwing his head back against the tree behind him.

Charlie reached down, his fingers at the buttons of Draco's trousers. He looked at Draco, searching his eyes, "Can I…?"

Draco thought for a moment. This could be his way out. If he had any doubts or worries he could say now. But then he realised how much he wanted this. In that moment, everything was overshadowed and the only thing he could think of was Charlie.

He nodded and Charlie flashed that signature grin before finally undoing both of their trousers. Within a moment, their dicks were pulled out and Charlie held them both in his hand. It was like nothing Draco had ever felt before. Charlie was slightly rough and his skin of his palm was not delicate like a woman's and Draco loved it. He buried his face in Charlie's chest.

Draco felt himself nearly there and he was moaning without restraint. Charlie kissed the back of Draco's neck as he stroked them to completion. They both came within a few seconds of each other, moaning loudly.

The Weasley's head fell onto Draco's shoulder and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of the blonde's neck. Draco's head remained buried in Charlie's chest but he was wide eyed. He panicked. This was everything he had fought against his whole life. Everything he had repressed. And it had all fallen apart in one moment.

He couldn't let this happen again. This was not what he was supposed to do. He couldn't have a fumble with another man in the forest. He was a widower. He had to respect his wife. He was a Malfoy. He was here for work, not to shag anyone. He couldn't jeopardise that for a little fling. Because that's all Charlie wanted of course. Charlie just wanted a fling.

All his ridiculous reasoning convinced himself. He weakly pushed Charlie away.

"That can't happen again."

Charlie pulled away from Draco, confusion ridden on his face, "Why? That's been a long time coming."

Draco tucked himself in his trousers and composed himself. He walked away, grabbing his broom, "No it hasn't. It was a moment's weakness."

Charlie stepped forward and grabbed Draco's arm, "Draco, stop being so cold. We can talk about this."

Draco shrugged out of Charlie's grasp, "There's nothing left to say. Except leave me alone."

Draco grabbed his broom when Charlie shouted, "You can't fly through the reserve on your own. You're not a tamer."

"Well I'm going to anyway."

Draco took off in an instance. He swooped in and out of the trees as quickly as possible. He heard Charlie flying behind him, yelling after him. When he got to the edge of the reserve, Draco flew straight to his house, threw the broom on his porch, burst in through the door and slammed it behind them.

He locked the door behind him, trying to shut out all his problems.

~x~

Big chapter everyone! Would love to hear what you think about Draco's reaction! Thank you JDTEA for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpius' head lay on Albus' lap as the Potter read a book about dragon breeding. Albus had decided that he wanted to expertise in breeding rather than being a ranger. Scorpius studied Albus' face and smiled. He was happy that Albus was back from work. He was bored when Albus was not around. Even when he was working at the bookshop, he was bored. He was only half distracted when he was painting. Albus was his only happiness at the moment.

If he was honest, Scorpius couldn't wait to go to New York. He had applied to a muggle university for art and he wanted to start his own career properly. He was happy to be with Albus, but it wasn't exciting enough for Scorpius. He longed for a bustling city and energy. He liked everyone here, but it wasn't what Scorpius wanted at this time in his life.

"Albus… I'm bored. Let's fuck on the couch," Scorpius whispered with a smirk.

"I'm reading this, Scor. In like half an hour."

Scorpius felt a wave of disappointment. Albus was so focussed on the reserve. He was happy for Albus that he was following his dream, but it was frustrating for Scorpius sometimes. He was used to being the centre of Albus' universe. Sometimes he missed the way Albus looked at him back when they first met. He has been so in awe with Scorpius and Scorpius in awe of him. Sometimes, Scorpius didn't feel that it was reciprocated anymore.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Albus suddenly said.

"Of course."

Albus stroked Scorpius' hair as he spoke, "I wanted to tell you first. But I think I want to stay here and take the dragon breeding course instead of going to New York…"

Scorpius shot into an upright position, wide eyed, "What?"

"I just… I want to stay here. I really like it here… and I just don't want to leave," Albus held Scorpius' face in his hands, "I just thought… that maybe we could stay even after this year. You could keep painting and I'll do the course here."

"What about New York…?" Scorpius muttered.

"I don't know about New York anymore, Scor. I mean it's so nice here. It's like a little community. If we went to New York it wouldn't be like that."

Scorpius' being was taken by anger. He surged up off the bed, "It may be like that for you, Albus, because you're part of the reserve. I'm not. I'm the outsider here. I have no one but you and my dad here. You don't know what that's like."

Albus looked confused and he stood up, following Scorpius into the living room when he stormed out of their bedroom, "Where is this coming from?"

"I want to go to New York, Albus! I was excited to go to New York!" Scorpius yelled, "This might be your sort of thing, this quiet life, but it's not what I want to do at this age! I was so excited to go to New York and now you're loading this shit on me!"

"I didn't know you felt this way!"

"Well perhaps you don't know me at all, Albus," Scorpius put his shoes on in a fury and grabbed his coat, "The only reason I moved here was for you and you can't even pick up that I hate it here!"

"S-Scor…" Albus looked at his boyfriend desperately, "I'm sorry. I just didn't realise you felt so strongly about New York."

Scorpius flung open the door, "Stay here, Al. Do what you want. But it will be without me," Albus appeared as if he were about to cry to Scorpius' anger overpowered any sympathy towards his boyfriend, "I'm going to my father's. Just leave me alone for a while."

Draco sat at his table, reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, anticipation bubbling up inside him.

Draco hadn't seen Charlie for two whole weeks. He had avoided him and he was pretty sure that Charlie was avoiding him in return. He had to admit, he missed the older man. He missed being around Charlie. He had a certain presence that comforted and excited Draco at the same time. And now he felt as if there was something missing in his life.

He felt bad for the way he had ran away from Charlie. But he had panicked. It scared the hell out of him. But it had been the most passionate experience of his life. He had never felt like this for someone before. Draco had finally decided that perhaps it was time to accept himself. He wanted to feel like that again. And with Charlie, not anyone else. He just wanted some time to mull it all over and work up the courage to ask Charlie out. Exclusively, like Draco wanted.

He thought about Astoria a lot recently. He knew Astoria would be happy for him. She said so many times she wanted him to find someone that made him happy. Neither of them were in love. Draco thought that Astoria probably knew he was gay. Perhaps she was right. He should move on. And Charlie might be the way to do that. Maybe even the only way.

Draco stood up, taking a deep breath. He expected it to be Charlie. He hoped it was Charlie at least.

He swung open the door and Draco saw Scorpius standing there, teary eyed.

"Scorpius, is everything alright?"

Scorpius gradually came forward and hugged his father. Draco could feel Scorpius sobbing into his shoulder. Draco pulled his son in closer and squeezed him.

They went and sat in the living room and Scorpius continued to cry on his shoulder. Scorpius hadn't cried like this since his mother died. Draco felt himself well up, seeing his son like this again. He hated it.

When Scorpius' sobs had died down, Draco finally asked, "What's going on Scorpius?"

"I-I… I'm just not happy here, Dad," Draco was startled, Scorpius hardly ever called him dad, it was always father, "And I just snapped at Albus. He said he wants to stay here and study here instead of New York. But I want to go to New York. And Albus… He just doesn't seem to care about me at the moment. It's all about bloody dragons and work… I want to be happy that he's so happy. But… I'm not."

"Are you worried you'll lose Albus? Is that why you're so upset?"

"Yes… of course."

"Scorpius, I don't think you realise sometimes that it's okay to be upset about your mother… and I think your worries about losing Albus is stemmed to your mum. You lost her… And Albus came into your life at around that time. You think you're going to lose him as well. Sorry… I'm not very good at this."

Scorpius smiled ever so slightly, "You're better than you think."

"But you're not going to lose Albus. He loves you. Adores you. But… he has to do what he wants to do, the same way you do."

"You're saying that I should go to New York even if he stays here…"

"Of course," Draco reached out and took his son's hand, "You have to go. It will be an amazing opportunity. This place… it's not you. Not yet."

"But what about Albus? I mean… I couldn't just break up with him. I couldn't ever break up with him. And long distance never works… it's just a rule," Scorpius sighed and squeezed his father's hand.

"You two have defeated the odds already," Draco smirked, "A Malfoy and a Potter not only getting along, but actually in a relationship."

Scorpius chuckled and wiped his eyes, "Thanks Dad."

Scorpius fell asleep with his head on Draco's lap not too long later. Draco ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair. He missed this. Having Scorpius around. Scorpius depending on him. It had been such a long time since Scorpius had needed him. Even when his mother was sick, Scorpius was just as independent as ever. Draco knew his son. He was strong, but everybody snapped at one point. Draco was just happy that Scorpius felt like he could come to him when he was overwhelmed.

There was another knock on the door and Draco carefully manoeuvred Scorpius' head onto a cushion. He stirred ever so slightly until he finally settled.

Draco expected it to be Albus looking for Scorpius, but when he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Charlie there, with a half smile gracing his face.

"Hi," Draco blurted out.

"Hi," Charlie replied, scratching the back of his head, "Albus said he and Scorpius had an argument. Apparently Scorpius said he didn't want to see Albus so he sent me…"

Draco smiled, "Come in. Scorpius is sleeping though."

They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. They spent a moment in an awkward silence. They suddenly both spoke at exactly the same time. They both laughed lightly, dipping their heads.

"Is Scorpius okay?"

"He's fine," Draco nodded, "I think he has a lot of pent up emotions from his mother… and I don't think this place is good for him."

"I don't know how he stays so strong really," Charlie muttered, "Albus is really worried."

"It sounds like they want different things… they're great together though. I hope… this is just a little spat."

"I think they will," Charlie caught Draco's eye, "They're meant to be."

Draco smiled fondly and they fell into silence again.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Charlie said, twiddling his thumbs, "I shouldn't have.. I should have made sure you were comfortable, you obviously weren't."

"No Charlie it wasn't that," Draco blurted out. He took a deep breath and composed himself, "I should be the one apologising. I-I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I should have just explained. I was confused."

"It sounds like you have a lot to figure out," Charlie smiled wickedly and leaned closer across the table, "We could figure it out together…"

Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Perhaps. But I don't know if I can. I don't want to just be another one of your fuck buddies Charlie. I can't deal with that now. That's not what I need."

"Wait, you really think all I want from you is to fuck you?" Charlie said with furrowed eyebrows, "Draco, I like you. I like you a lot. Do you think I would be constantly going out for drinks with you, hanging around with you and friends, coming to your laboratory all the time, if I just wanted to fuck you?"

Draco's eyes widened and he felt his chest tighten, "I-I… I just didn't think you…"

"Is that all you think of me?" Charlie reached forward and linked his fingers with Draco, "I hate to think that."

"No, it's not. Charlie… I have feelings for you. I didn't think you felt the same…"

Charlie grinned widely, "You don't realise how cute you can be," Draco gave him a look and Charlie laughed, "Okay, how about this. We go on a date. A proper date and then we take things slow."

Draco nodded, smiling softly, "That sounds good."

~x~

Thank you (as usual) GingerHannah and JDTEA for reviewing!

So I have two chapters left of this story! So sad it's coming to an end! Soo, I have a few ideas about what I could do for another story, I don't know if it will definitely happen. I might leave the stories as they are but I'm not sure. I've always liked writing Louis Weasley as a character, so that's another possible story. Or, I was thinking about carrying on with one of these two couples. I would love to hear your opinions!

Also, I forgot to ask if any of you got tickets to see the Cursed Child! (How did I forgot?!) I'm so excited to see what JK Rowling does with the character of Albus, I've been doing stories with Albus for quite a few years now, so it'll be very interesting. I think it will give a lot of new ideas for fanfiction as well, so I can't wait to read everyone's stories!


	11. Chapter 11

Scorpius opened the door to his and Albus' house the next morning, feeling nervous. He knew he had been hasty and perhaps overreacted slightly last night, but he was upset. Albus must think he was going crazy.

He walked in and Albus was curled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped tightly around him. When the door shut, Albus' head shot up and he looked at Scorpius with curious eyes. He looked tired, Scorpius thought and instantly felt guilty. There were large bags under Albus' eyes and he looked pale. Scorpius knew he didn't look much better but he became upset that he was responsible for Albus' distress.

"Hey…" Scorpius mumbled.

"Wow, you're back. I thought you would be gone for at least two weeks," Albus said sarcastically and sat up slowly.

"That's not fair, Albus," Scorpius said, glaring at his boyfriend.

Albus bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Albus held his hand out for Scorpius and Scorpius walked towards him and took it.

Scorpius sat down beside Albus and leaned into the Potter's side, "Why did you say that?"

"I'm sorry… it just came out. But you do always… run away when we have an argument. Or when anything bad happens. You can't keep doing that, Scor."

"I'm sorry too."

"We need to talk though," Albus placed a comforting hand on Scorpius' thigh, "I didn't realise you hated it here so much. You should have told me."

"I don't hate it here. I do like it but… it's not where I want to spend my whole life. I want to go travelling and experience different worlds and lives before I settle down… If we stayed here… I just don't know if I would ever leave."

"I didn't know you were so excited about New York either."

"I wasn't as much as first," Scorpius buried his face in Albus' neck, "But the more we talked about it and the more we looked into it… the more interested and excited I got. I just… I want to be in a city, Al. At least while I'm young."

"Then we'll go to New York," Albus said simply.

"I don't want to drag you away from here when you like it. You should do what you want and I should do what I want."

Albus looked at him sadly, "Where would that leave us?"

Scorpius sighed, "We could try long distance."

"But that never works, Scor."

"It might be our only possibility."

"No Scor…" Albus held Scorpius' face in his hands and caught his gaze, "I don't want to risk that. I don't want to lose you. I want to be wherever you are. So if you want to go to New York, then we'll go to New York."

"Albus, I can't make you leave here if you love it so much."

Albus smiled, stroking Scorpius' face, "Romania will always be here. That won't change. But if I don't stay with you… we might lose each other."

"Don't say that."

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

"But what if you start to resent me for dragging you away from here?"

"Scorpius," Albus said with an amused smile, "We'll be in New York. New York City! I think I'll be fine. And I'll always be happy if I'm with you."

Scorpius grinned and surged forward, kissing Albus. Albus laughed against Scorpius' lips and kissed back.

"What happened to the cocky, self-confident boy I first met?"

Scorpius frowned and pinched Albus' arm, "You thought I was cocky?"

Albus laughed, "Only a little."

Scorpius twisted Albus until he was pinned underneath him. Albus raised his chin defiantly but Scorpius kissed him harshly regardless. Scorpius' hands began to roam and Albus abruptly ripped Scorpius' shirt off.

"Bloody hell, you are so gorgeous, Al," Scorpius whispered against Albus' lips.

"Oh I know."

Albus and Scorpius both laughed and dove in for another kiss.

Later that evening, Draco paced his living room, taking glances every once in awhile in the mirror. He looked at his reflection and sighed. Damn, he was nervous. It was his and Charlie's first official date. He didn't think he should feel like this. Him and Charlie had spent a lot of time alone together before the incident. This was no different.

Yet it was.

For the first time, they both knew about each other's feelings. Their mutual feelings. Draco would be excited for it, if he wasn't so nervous. When he thought back to it… he had never been on a date with someone he actually really liked.

Draco sighed and thought about how different his life was within a few months. Before coming to Romania he wouldn't have even considered going on a date, especially with a man. He was actually doing what he wanted. What he had desired his whole life. And no matter how nervous he was, he was so full of life.

Draco was adjusting his hair when there was a knock on his door. Draco jumped ever so slightly, before taking a deep breath. He walked up to the door and after a moment, opened it to be greeted by the sight of Charlie. And he was holding flowers.

"You didn't," Draco said flatly.

Charlie thrust out his hand, offering Draco the flowers, "I did."

Draco took them begrudgingly and cocked his head indicating for Charlie to come inside. Draco went into the kitchen and pulled out a jug, and poured water into it, "I still don't appreciate you treating me like a girl."

"Oh, you secretly love it."

Draco turned his head and smiled at Charlie. He placed the flowers in the jar and placed them on the kitchen table, "They look good. Thank you."

"You look good," Charlie said with a cheeky smirk, which Draco responded by shaking his head playfully. Charlie held out his hand for Draco, "Should we go?"

Draco ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flush. He grabbed Charlie's hand, and let him lead him out of the door.

They went to Draco's favourite restaurant, that little Italian place he always went to. Draco instantly relaxed and forgot why he was even nervous in the first place. It was Charlie for Merlin's sake. They talked, laughed and flirted. Charlie hardly stopped holding his hand the whole time. Draco had a warmth in his chest that he only experienced with Charlie.

"So, would it be presumptuous to say that you've never been with a man before me?" Charlie smiled warmly, comfortingly.

Draco sighed, "No… never. I have only ever been with my wife…"

"Have you always known you were attracted to men…?"

"Yes, since I was a teenager."

"Why have you never… y'know pursued it?"

"Articulate as always," Charlie squeezed his hand painfully and Draco laughed, "It's complicated… me and Astoria were engaged even before the war. When Astoria died I just thought I was too old to meet someone. And you know me… always proud, always stubborn. I've spent my whole life resisting these feelings and burying them… Embracing who I really am… is something I've never done before."

"You're amazing, Draco," Charlie whispered, "I'm so glad you are embracing it. And that I can be a part of it."

Draco smiled widely, "I'm glad you are too."

Charlie insisted on paying for the meal and as much as Draco insisted, he ended up letting him. They had a drink in their usual bar and Charlie, uncharacteristically said they should only have one.

They walked back hand in hand and Draco didn't try to resist when he saw other members of the reserve walking past them, and looking. Draco smiled, thinking that for once he was happy and proud to be with someone in his life.

When they reached his home, Draco twisted around to face Charlie, "Thank you for tonight. I had a really great time."

"Me too," Charlie took both of Draco's hands in his and pulled his body closer, "Draco… I- Merlin, I'm nervous. I just want to say… I know you were worried about me being a bit of a… playboy and everything. But… I want you to know that I'm really serious about us… I think I'm falling for you."

Draco turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, "You once said you've fallen for a lot of people…"

"Yes, and I also said that I never missed them anymore or needed them… which shows I wasn't in love with them. But those few weeks without seeing you… I've never felt so terrible in my life," Draco locked eyes with Charlie and felt he was dangerously close to crying, "I don't want to lose you, Draco. I know you're closed off… and I understand that. But I want you to be the one to free you from the shell…"

Draco let his head fall on Charlie's chest, nuzzling in close, "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I really… I really like you. I'm falling for you too…"

Draco felt a hand on his chin and Charlie captured his lips within a second. Draco immediately succumbed and wove his arms around Charlie's neck. He pressed back and kissed Charlie heartingly.

The kiss was short, but sweet and passionate. Draco felt like he was floating. He was absolutely absorbed in Charlie and everything about him.

Charlie pulled away, smiling. Draco looked up at Charlie curiously, yearning for more.

"We need to take it slow, okay? As much as I would… like to, I don't think I should come in," Charlie explained as he stroked the Malfoy's hair.

Draco pouted his lips ever so slightly, but said okay.

They kiss briefly again before Draco opened his door and they said goodnight. Draco watched Charlie walk away, trying to suppress what could only be described as butterflies in his stomach.

~x~

thank you JDTEA and GingerHannah for reviewing! So this is the penultimate chapter aaaah! I've loved writing this story, but it might be a while until I do another Harry Potter story, I'm working on a Fruits Basket one at the moment! Tell me what you think of this chapter, especially the date!


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sniffed the potion in his hand. He knew this was right, it was done. There was only one way to find out.

The Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and he drank the potion. Draco took a deep breath and picked up his wand, pointing it at his arm and muttering Incendio.

His arm went up in flames and Draco immediately closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. He felt his inherent fear bubble up within him. However, he felt nothing but a slight warmth on his arm. Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw the flames lick up his arm, with no harm coming to him.

Draco let out a happy laugh when he suddenly heard the shout of his name. He turned around and was immediately hit by a wave of water.

Draco breathed out, shocked and confused. He looked up, only to see Charlie standing there, panicked to the core, holding his wand up.

Draco and Charlie had been seeing each other for just over a month and Draco was happier than he had ever been before. Charlie was wonderful. They were together every other day and Draco found he missed Charlie when he wasn't with him. He felt young and stupid with Charlie. And it was amazing.

A few weeks in, they told Scorpius and Albus about their relationship. Funnily enough, they didn't seem all that surprised. They went on a 'double date' which Draco couldn't help but think was extremely strange considering it was with his son. But they had a good time. Albus had told Draco at the end of the night that it was unusual for Charlie to tell any of the family about somebody he was seeing, so it must be something special for him to have done so with Albus. That made Draco feel very good.

One thing that drove Draco crazy was that they hadn't had any sexual contact since that first occasion. He knew why they were taking it slow, it was a new experience for both of them in different ways. But for a man who had repressed his desires for so long, he was going wild having to restrict himself to just kissing the man of his dreams. Even now, while he was still angry with Charlie, he yearned for his touch.

"What on earth, Charlie?!" Draco hissed, shaking with cold.

Charlie came forward and grabbed Draco's arms, "You were bloody on fire, Draco, what did you expect me to do?!"

"I was testing the fire immunity potion you enormous twat!" Draco shoved Charlie harshly, "It works, by the way."

"Really?! You've done it, well done!" Charlie grinned charmingly, snaking his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco felt his lips twitching into a smile but suppressed it, "Charlie, I'm soaking wet, because of you."

"Yes, and you look rather gorgeous like that."

The Malfoy gave in and reached up to lace his arms over Charlie's shoulder, pulling their bodies closer, "I need to take these clothes off, help me?"

Charlie almost stuttered, "Well dragon… I didn't know you could be so naughty."

"I can be."

"Draco… I need… I want-"

"I know. I do too."

Charlie gazed searchingly into Draco's eyes and was met only by desire. He crushed his lips to Draco's in a frenzied manner. He pushed the smaller man backwards until Draco's backside hit his desk. Their lips separated for only a moment, allowing Charlie to lift Draco up onto the table.

They both panted and Charlie pressed a quick kiss to Draco's forehead, "Should we go back to mine? Or yours? It would be better-"

"Charlie, I'm fine here," Draco whispered, "You don't have to be so careful anymore. I want this."

"Merlin Draco, you drive me mad."

Charlie attached his lips to Draco's neck, kissing a path downwards. He made short work of undoing Draco's shirt and began his descent. He gripped Draco's hips tightly and by then Draco was moaning softly.

Draco's trousers were pulled off, along with his underwear, in a flash. Charlie looked up at his new lover and smiled. Draco's head was thrown back, his mouth open and he breathed harshly. Charlie held Draco's cock in his hand and slowly stroked him. Draco whined and bucked his hips instinctively. Charlie couldn't help but grin.

Draco couldn't understand how unbelievable it felt to have Charlie touching him. In that moment, he felt like he had been waiting for this all his life. Being with Charlie was so fulfilling. He was everything Draco had ever wanted and more. More than he could ever anticipated he would find in life.

And Merlin, did he know how to give a blowjob.

After a few minutes, Charlie began to play with Draco's entrance, slowly sinking a finger in.

"I can bottom if you want to… it can be painful but it is better when it is someone who knows what they're doing… and as much as I want to fuck you, I'm not saying this for that reason," Charlie said with a cheeky smile.

"Charlie, just shut up and fuck me already."

The redhead groaned and smothered kisses to Draco's stomach. He continued to prepare Draco thoroughly, stretching him out and making Draco cry out when he stroked his prostate.

The Malfoy dragged Charlie up by the collar and snogged his boyfriend senseless. Charlie ran his hands down Draco's back until he grabbed the smaller man's buttocks. He grinded his cock into Draco's and they soon descended into moaning against each other's lips.

"Are you ready?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes… yes…"

Charlie and Draco collapsed on the floor ten minutes later, Draco lying on top of his boyfriend. Charlie slowly pulled out of Draco, looking up at Draco with a smile on his face.

Draco returned the smile, reaching up and stroking the elder's face with his fingers, "You're the one who recommended me for the job, hm?"

Charlie's smile widened into a grin and laughed loudly, "Well done, you figured it out."

"I figured it out a long time ago, Charlie."

Charlie rested his head on Draco's chest, snuggling his nose into the crook of Draco's neck, "I love you."

Draco's head jerked up violently, gazing at Charlie who didn't budge at all. For a moment, he thought he had misheard or imagined it. But then he felt Charlie's smile brush his collarbone. Draco's head fell back and he took a deep breath, revelling in the sensation of being with Charlie.

"Love you too."

~x~

Oh god, I can't believe it took me so long to update the last chapter on here, I'm sorry! I just thought I had! I hope you like the end of this story anyway, it might be a while until I do another Harry Potter story because I'm working on a different one at the moment but I will of course one day!


End file.
